Makari Ginjirou
(Defender) |number = 5 (Hakuren) 4 (Resistance Japan) |element = Wind |team = *'Hakuren' *'Resistance Japan' |seiyuu = Nojima Hirofumi |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_anime = Episode 026 (GO)}} Makari Ginjirou ( ) is a defender for Hakuren. In Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy, he appeared in episode 14 as a defender for Resistance Japan. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *''"His family farm lilies for a living. Their bulbs always fetch a high price."'' Appearance He has a mid-sized body, a fair skin tone, dark turquoise hair that covers most of his face and black eyes. He also wears a scarf around his neck that covers part of his face, leaving only one eye to be seen. Plot ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' Makari first appeared in episode 26, along with the other members of Hakuren during the match against Raimon. During the match, it was shown that he is the main player of Zettai Shouheki since he called the players and their formation and also coordinates to where they should move. In episode 27 he, along with great part of Hakuren, rebelled against Fifth Sector. Finally, Hakuren lost with 3-2. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' He is seen in episode 1 where he doesn't get selected for Inazuma Japan. He reappears in episode 14 where he plays for Resistance Japan and wins 3-1 against Inazuma Japan in their practice match. Game appearance Character avatar Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' In order to recruit Makari, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Hokugen Takeyuki (Hakuren Community Master) *'Item': Kagayaku Mafura (かがやくマフラー, randomly dropped from Hakuren at Furukabu's taisen route) *'Player': Yotsuuchi (Mannouzaka Community Master) *'Uniform': Hakuren Wear (はくれんウェア) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 4370 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' To recruit Makari, Chapter 8 has to be cleared of the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Ultimate Snowman (究極のゆきだるま, randomly dropped from Seito Rafters at Fake Charles' taisen route) *'Topic': Gardening Club (園芸部の話題, obtained at the Schoolyard in Raimon past) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 1600 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Makari, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Ultimate Snowman (究極のゆきだるま, randomly dropped from Outer Sky (アウタースカイ) at Handa Shinichi's left taisen route) *'Item': Warmth Muffler (ぬくもりマフラー, randomly dropped from Good Girls (グッドガールズ) at Raimon's parking lot) *'Topic': Flower Care (花のお手入れの話題, obtained at Shindou's mansion) *'Topic': Recently Read Books (最近読んだ本の話題, obtained at Odaiba's Aqua Mall) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained or fully upgraded. Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * ''Legend Gate - Resistance Japan VS Inazuma Japan * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 * * Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' * Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *'Breezes D' *'HR Honsen Senbatsu D' *'Kakumei Senbatsu Team' *'Shin Sedai Japan' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Bob Cutters R' *'Crim Hound' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' *'Kakumei Senbatsu' Gallery Makari Intro Galaxy 14 HQ.png|Makari introducing himself in Resistance Japan. IG-03-036.png|IG-03-036. IG-15-038.PNG|IG-15-038. Trivia *His dub name is derived from igloo. Navigation de:Iggie Loo es:Iggie Loo fr:Iggie Loo it:Iggie Lou vi:Makari Ginjirou Category:GO characters Category:Keshin users Category:Galaxy characters